Mrs Perfect Isabella Cullen
by Only G
Summary: Two-shot : Pour Ptite Vampire ! : Bella est en couple depuis plus de dix ans avec Jasper. Elle l'aime, son boulot, leur fille et se sent comblée de ce qu'elle considère être une suite de perfections. Mais dans un coin de sa tête se trouve Edward, le frère de son mari. Celui qu'elle a désiré au premier regard et celui qu'elle désire toujours malgré toutes ces années...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir à toutes.  
_

_Quelle surprise, n'est-ce pas ?  
_

_Vous deviez sans doute vous dire que je vous avais lâchement abandonnées ou quelque chose dans le style mais il n'en est rien. J'ai pensé à poster une note, mais je ne voulais pas vous alarmer pour rien. J'ai quelques soucis de santé en ce moment. Autre qu'une vulgaire grippe ou gastro mais pas aussi dramatique qu'un cancer ou un virus de ce genre, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste que je suis extrêmement fatiguée et que les fêtes m'ont ôtée mes dernières - maigres - forces. Je suis sous traitement et me rétablis petit à petit. Je ne vous oublie pas, je continue à écrire, comme je l'ai dit à ma très chère bêta, à la vitesse d'un escargot grippé. J'ai commencé tous mes prochains chapitres, mais ne sais pas quand vous aurez à nouveau de mes nouvelles. J'espère très rapidement.  
_

_Pour tout vous dire, je suis sur cet OS depuis maintenant trois semaines aujourd'hui... C'est dire que mon état me freine...  
_

_Ce que je vous présente ce soir n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle histoire - du moins pas pour le moment - mais mon cadeau très très en retard à ma très chère bêta pour les fêtes de fin d'année.  
_

_Auré, je te dédie donc ces longues heures arrachées à mon repos sur le contre-ordre de mon médecin et te l'offre avec joie. Puisses-tu me faire rêver encore longtemps et me prodiguer d'aussi bons conseils. Tu es une auteure géniale et mérites de percer.  
_

_Je vous dis à très bientôt, très bonne lecture et merci de penser encore un peu à moi.  
_

_Prenez soin de vous ! xoxo  
_

* * *

**Mrs Perfect Isabell****a Cullen**_  
_

J'avais trop bu.

Comme tous les soirs où je parlais et pensais au sexe de façon si... impudique.

Jasper avait toujours aimé ma fougue.

Avait toujours aimé mon franc-parler.

C'était ce qui l'avait séduit lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés à la crémaillère d'une amie que nous avions en commun à la fac.

Je n'avais jamais eu peur des mots.

Je n'avais jamais eu peur des gens.

Et pourtant, ce soir, alors que j'étais confortablement installée sur l'immense canapé de chez mes beaux-parents, que les enfants avaient déchiré tous les emballages de leurs cadeaux, que ma belle-mère faisait son habituelle promenade dans le bois environnant avant d'aller se coucher, que mon beau-père cherchait patiemment un nouveau livre à lire dans la bibliothèque adjacent à la pièce où je me trouvais, que mon mari et sa sœur couchaient son fils et notre fille à l'étage et que je finissais ma coupe de Champagne, je repensais à une conversation que j'avais eue avec Jake quelques semaines auparavant. Une soirée où j'avais encore trop bu.

Les yeux plongés dans l'orangé des flammes qui crépitaient doucement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, je retirai mes chaussures en savourant les dernières bulles de Champagne qui s'estompaient sur ma langue.

Je pensais à lui, quelque part dans cette immense maison, dans la salle de musique ou la seconde bibliothèque, à l'autre bout de la villa.

Je pensais à lui, à son aura mystérieuse, au son de son rire, à la façon dont il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres quand il allait parler, comme si elles étaient perpétuellement gercées.

Je pensais à lui et j'avais terriblement envie de le rejoindre.

Comme à chaque fois que je me trouvais dans le même lieu que lui.

C'était plus fort que moi.

Il m'attirait.

Il m'avait attirée la première fois que j'avais croisé ses yeux verts, dans un petit café perdu de Seattle, il m'avait fait fondre le jour de mon mariage, dans son costume ajusté, sans cravate ni papillon, avec seulement une rose rouge à la boutonnière – ce qui avait fait hurler d'indignation les plus puristes de nos invités - . Il m'électrisait à chaque fois que j'étais à sa proximité.

C'était une sensation que je ne m'expliquais pas et que je n'arriverais jamais à m'expliquer.

Au delà du physique.

Au delà des simples sentiments.

Et pourtant, je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça.

En près de dix ans de relation avec Jasper, après une idylle tendre et épanouie, après un mariage radieux et la naissance de notre fille, je ne l'avais rencontré que rarement et parlé encore moins.

Entre nous, tout passait par les regards.

Je savais qu'il avait conscience de mon attirance pour lui.

Je n'avais jamais pu vraiment la lui cacher et je partais du principe que si je ne franchissais pas la fameuse ligne imaginaire qui ferait de moi une femme adultère, je ne devais pas en avoir honte.

Ceux qui croient qu'une fois marié, nous n'avons d'yeux que pour notre moitié sans éprouver du désir pour une autre personne, se leurrent.

Il y a toujours quelqu'un.

Il y a toujours un geste.

Toujours un regard.

Pour ma part, c'était lui.

L'enfant terrible des Cullen.

Celui qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Celui qui donnait de ses nouvelles seulement quand il y pensait.

Celui qui devait avoir une maîtresse sur tous les continents du monde.

Je pensais souvent à cette facette de sa personnalité.

Un serial-fuckeur comme le disait sa sœur Rosalie.

Un homme à femmes.

Un insatiable.

J'aurais pu me dire que c'était un connard qui n'avait aucune conscience ni aucun cœur.

Qui prenait, utilisait et jetait.

Qui était dangereux pour n'importe quelle personne de mon sexe.

Mais à chaque fois, je pensais à sa bouche.

A ses yeux qui me disaient qu'il savait ce que j'avais la faiblesse d'imaginer, parfois.

Et je le trouvais encore plus attirant.

J'avais encore plus envie d'y goûter, même une seule fois.

Mon seul détournement du droit chemin que je m'étais tracé.

J'étais pourtant heureuse.

J'avais tout ce qu'on pouvait vouloir dans la vie et avant de connaître Jasper, jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir arriver à un tel degré de perfection.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'Edward Cullen persistait dans un coin de mon cerveau.

Je travaillais dans une grande maison d'édition, Jasper était juriste d'entreprise, nous avions un très bel appartement à New-York, une maison secondaire au Texas, passions nos vacances d'été aux Bermudes, d'hiver en Europe ou une station de ski huppée du Colorado, avions une fille merveilleuse qui illuminait quotidiennement notre vie.

J'avais mes amis, mes sorties en solo, mes hobbies.

Ma vie était bien huilée, bien rodée, sans aucune imperfection à l'horizon.

Et quelque part, parmi les chemins détournés que je mourrais d'envie de prendre, parfois, se trouvait Edward Cullen.

Je ne savais pas grand-chose sur lui.

Juste qu'il voyageait beaucoup et travaillait tout autant. N'avait aucun réel port d'attache, aucune relation officielle.

Il était un marginal dans l'univers doré et parfait des Cullen.

Celui dont on parlait toujours de façon vague et superficielle. Presque en chuchotant.

Celui qui était là sans être là.

Celui dont on se réjouissait souvent de l'absence.

Il faisait toujours deux apparitions dans l'année : à l'anniversaire de sa mère, en Juillet et pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Je le voyais donc moins d'un mois sur douze et pourtant, j'attendais chaque année ces deux dates avec impatience.

Je choisissais toujours ce que j'allais porter avec attention. J'achetais toujours de nouveaux dessous pour l'occasion.

Comme pour un amant.

Comme j'aurais fait pour le séduire alors que je n'étais définitivement pas douée pour ça.

Parfois, je pensais à Jasper et une vague de culpabilité m'envahissait invariablement.

C'était son frère.

C'était, dans la déontologie, celui qui m'était le plus interdit, le numéro un de ma liste noire, même avant Emmett, le mari de Rosalie.

Pourquoi alors fallait-il que je le désire de façon aussi... irraisonnée ?

Jake me disait souvent de façon docte que c'était justement parce qu'il m'était interdit que je le désirais autant. Parce que ma vie était parfaite et que j'avais besoin d'un peu de piment.

Même si j'étais heureuse et comblée.

Même si j'aimais mon mari.

Parfois, je le sentais, j'avais besoin d'autre chose.

« Bonne nuit , Bella. »

Je relevai les yeux de l'âtre de la cheminée avec un léger haut le coeur sur Carlisle refermant doucement la porte de la bibliothèque qui lui était pratiquement exclusivement réservée.

« Bonne nuit, Carlisle. » Souris-je à mon beau-père.

Il me sourit en retour et je le regardai traverser l'immense salon vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, un livre à la main.

Je jetai ensuite un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était près de deux heures du matin.

Jasper était à l'étage, sans doute dans la salle aménagée sous les combles avec sa sœur qu'il ne voyait pas souvent et Edward se cachait comme toujours dans le dédale de pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

Ma raison me disait de m'en désintéresser et d'aller voir si ma fille était bien endormie pour ensuite rejoindre mon mari ou ma chambre.

Mais la part de moi qui avait voulu que je mette de la dentelle noire sous la robe que je portais me murmurait de partir à la recherche de mon beau-frère.

Pour avoir peut-être la quatrième réelle conversation d'une décennie de non-relation. Ou pour avoir le simple plaisir de l'observer.

Je tournai la tête en direction de la longue table à manger et vis trôner une bouteille de Champagne parmi d'autres cadavres.

S'il restait encore de l'alcool dedans, je remplierais une dernière fois ma coupe et partirais à sa recherche.

Si elle était vide, je mettrais mes désirs de côté et monterais sagement me coucher.

Prenant ma coupe, je me levai à regret de devant le feu et allai jusqu'à la table, souhaitant et redoutant que la bouteille soit vide. Et elle ne l'était pas...

Réprimant un frisson, je me servis mon énième coupe de la soirée.

Je n'étais pas ivre. Je n'avais jamais réussi à me soûler au Champagne. J'étais juste... grisée.

J'avais envie de me sentir désirable. De voir mon reflet dans ses yeux assombris.

D'observer ses mimiques.

D'entendre le ton de sa voix.

D'avoir toute son attention.

De me sentir femme.

Doucement, je reposai la bouteille sur la table et regardai vaguement en direction des escaliers.

Et si Jasper descendait me chercher ?

Il avait l'habitude de parler une bonne partie de la nuit avec sa sœur chaque fois qu'il la voyait mais si cette fois-ci, il se sentait fatigué ?

Il me trouverait avec son frère.

Je n'allais rien faire de mal.

Juste discuter.

Inspirant profondément, je me dirigeai vers l'aile ouest de la villa.

Je l'avais vu partir dans cette direction après l'ouverture des cadeaux et il n'en était pas revenu depuis.

Peut-être était-il sorti par la porte vitrée de la bibliothèque qui jouxtait la salle de musique et dans ce cas, je rejoindrais mon lit après avoir fait un détour par la chambre des enfants ou si j'en avais le courage, Jasper et Rosalie.

A pas de loup, j'empruntai le couloir sombre, mes sens en éveil, mon cœur palpitant. Aucune lumière ne filtrait sous les premières portes.

Je bus une gorgée de mon verre, connaissant par cœur cette partie de la maison que j'affectionnais le plus, en particulier pour sa tranquillité.

Dans mes désirs les plus fous, il m'attendait. Comptait les minutes qui le séparait encore de notre tête à tête. Ou mieux ; de notre peau à peau.

Je l'imaginais au piano, ne trouvant pas l'inspiration car trop obnubilé par ma présence dans la maison. Je me disais même que c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était éclipsé. Que ma proximité le rendait fou comme la sienne me rendait folle. Qu'il luttait contre lui mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de m'imaginer, étendue sur l'instrument, nue, offerte, à l'abandon.

Je me voyais dans la peau de Julia Roberts dans _Pretty Woman_, assise sur le piano à queue devant Richard Gere, sauf que j'étais évidemment devant lui. Mes yeux le suppliant de me toucher, ma bouche frémissant d'anticipation, avide de se délecter de sa peau.

J'arrivais au bout du couloir, frémissante, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la bouche sèche malgré la quantité astronomique d'alcool que j'avais ingurgitée.

Je savais que si je me retrouvais seule avec lui, je ne manquerais pas l'occasion. C'était ce que j'avais dit à Jake.

J'agirais pour une fois sans penser aux conséquences.

J'oublierais tout l'espace de quelques sublimes minutes.

Ma vie ne serait plus.

Je ne serais qu'une femme anonyme, une de celles qu'il rencontrait à longueur de journée.

Je ne serais plus mariée.

Son frère ne m'aurait pas rencontrée en premier.

Je ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de lui...

Juste une femme et ses désirs face au plus bel homme qu'elle avait jamais rencontré.

Arrivée à la dernière porte, j'inspirai profondément et bus une nouvelle gorgée de Champagne pour calmer les tumultes de mon cœur.

Je ne le devais pas.

Je ne le devais vraiment pas.

Jasper était un homme bon, un amant attentionné, le mari idéal.

Le seul que j'avais jamais connu.

Il n'avait jamais regardé une autre femme avec intérêt. A part peut-être... Mais c'était il y avait des milliers d'années de ça. Je n'avais jamais vu dans ses yeux le désir qui brûlait dans les miens quand je regardais avidement son frère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu tourner autour d'une autre.

_Edward..._

La main tremblante, je la posai sur le loquet et l'entrouvris dans un léger grincement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

La pièce était calme et noire. Affreusement vide de lui.

Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre inférieure pour contenir ma déception. Il n'était pas là. Semblait ne se trouver dans aucune des pièces alentour. Et pourtant, ma peau ressentait sa présence. Une fois de plus, je n'arrivais pas à me l'expliquer. Ce lien indéfinissable qui m'attachait à lui. La certitude qu'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et moi. Quelque chose d'absolu. D'irréel. D'exceptionnel. De hors du temps.

Je refermai doucement la porte.

Il avait dû s'éclipser comme sa mère dans les bois.

Peut-être était-il avec elle en ce moment-même.

C'était, semblait-il, la seule femme pour qui il éprouvait de l'affection et du respect.

Je ne devais pas ressentir ce vide.

Je n'étais rien pour lui. Et il n'était rien pour moi. Juste un somptueux fantasme.

Pourquoi devait-il être aussi irrémédiablement ancré en moi ?...

Commençant à rebrousser chemin, je vidai d'un trait le reste de ma coupe de Champagne.

J'espérais que Jasper ne tarderait pas trop.

J'avais désespérément besoin de ses mains, de sa peau chaude contre la mienne, de son souffle brûlant sur mon épiderme. De sa tendresse. Du confort et de la sécurité qu'il m'inspirait.

Je voulais faire l'amour toute la nuit...

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit à côté de moi. Mais j'eus conscience d'une grande main chaude qui s'enroula autour de mon poignet. Du cristal qui se brisa à mes pieds. Du bâtant de la porte qui se referma dans mon dos.

De mon cœur vivace dans ma poitrine.

De l'excitation qui me gagna soudain.

De sa respiration sur mon visage...

Nous étions dans le noir total.

Je ne pouvais rien voir de ses expressions, et malheureusement pour moi, rien de ses yeux.

Car j'étais certaine que c'était lui. Son odeur était unique. Sa fougue électrisante. Son corps horriblement attractif.

Et le mien s'arquait, se pliait vers lui.

_Edward..._

Je me trouvais dans une pièce isolée, obscure, portant une robe légère et décolletée, un ensemble de dentelle noir qui nous avait retardé avec Jasper dans la salle de bain attenant à notre chambre, les boutons de sa chemise à portée de mes doigts tremblants et impatients.

Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de ça, endormie ou éveillée ?

Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de lui ?

Des milliards, une infinité de fois.

Est-ce que je m'étais endormie sans m'en rendre compte et que j'étais encore dans un de ces rêves si réels mais qui au final ne l'étaient pas ?

Ma main voyagea malgré moi vers l'interrupteur et fut arrêtée à quelques millimètres de celui-ci.

Mon cœur vacilla. La réalité. J'étais vraiment dans la réalité.

Et un rire sortit de sa gorge. Un rire léger, rauque. Séducteur. Le genre de rire à vous faire hurler de frustration.

Son corps se rapprocha du mien, me faisant haleter.

Le silence était insoutenable.

Sa proximité également.

Le noir m'agaçait et m'électrisait en même temps.

J'étais au Paradis.

" Mrs Perfect Isabella Cullen... Précisément la personne que je voulais voir cette nuit. " Murmura-t-il contre moi.

Mrs Perfect Isabella Cullen.

Le nom ironique qu'il me donnait depuis le jour où nous nous étions rencontrés.

Il avait toujours su que son frère me demanderait en mariage.

Il m'avait expliqué qu'il suffisait de le regarder dans les yeux. Que tous les hommes de la famille Cullen faisaient passer leurs sentiments par leurs pupilles. Qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Que seule l'intensité de leur regard suffisait.

J'avais alors regardé Jasper quand il était revenu du bar avec nos trois cafés, la façon dont il m'observait. Ses yeux qui se remplissaient de tendresse et d'affection. L'amour délicat qui s'en dégageait. Je m'étais sentie la femme la plus heureuse et la plus comblée du monde. Jusqu'à ce que je croise à nouveau son regard à lui.

_Edward..._

" Si tu veux me voir, laisse-moi allumer la lumière. " Soufflai-je, sûre d'être en manque imminent d'oxygène.

J'étais trop consciente de sa proximité.

J'avais trop envie de beaucoup plus.

" Non. Répliqua-t-il, catégorique.

_ Pourquoi ? M'alarmai-je presque.

_ Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit dans ce petit bar perdu non loin du port de Seattle, quand Jasper t'a présentée à moi.

_ ... Tu m'as dit que les hommes de cette famille faisaient tout passer par leurs regards.

_ Exact... Souviens-toi maintenant de la façon dont je t'ai regardée ensuite... "

Son souffle balaya ma peau, m'arrachant un violent frisson, presque un gémissement.

Malgré le noir qui nous entourait, je fermais les yeux pour me rappeler précisément ce jour gris et terne. Nos yeux qui n'arrivaient presque pas à se détacher les uns des autres. Mon premier sentiment de culpabilité.

Son regard avait été affamé, conspirateur. Il m'avait regardée comme si, j'en avais été persuadé, il m'aurait regardée nue. Son intensité m'avait coupé le souffle. M'avait presque fait trembler.

Je l'avait alors désiré.

Désiré follement, désespérément. Et pourtant, il y avait ce mur infranchissable entre nous. Son frère.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas...

_ Menteuse... »

Je remarquai son haleine légèrement chargée d'alcool. Associée à son parfum, elle était quasi orgasmique. Et j'avais besoin, terriblement besoin de ça.

Ma main se retourna dans la sienne et nos doigts s'enlacèrent légèrement, comme si même nos membres, se cherchaient, se désiraient de façon brute après toutes ces années. Son pouce caressa le mien, puis glissa doucement le long de ma paume.

J'avais envie de hurler, électrisée.

« Rappelle-toi, Isabella... Murmura-t-il contre moi.

_ Bella... Soufflai-je en m'arquant un peu plus contre lui.

_ Non. Tout le monde t'appelle comme ça. Mais moi, je suis à part... Je suis... un marginal. Une exception... Alors, Isabella ? »

Je levai mon autre main vers lui, le cherchant à l'aveugle, et la posai doucement sur son épaule, dont les muscles se tendirent imperceptiblement. Je la massai légèrement, dans l'illusoire espoir de le détendre et lui arrachai un sifflement.

« Arrête... » Dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur nos doigts emmêlés.

Je retirai précipitamment ma main, hésitante. Mes doigts me brûlaient de l'avoir touché pour la première fois et je mourrais d'envie de recommencer. J'avais l'impression que je me consumerai si je ne le faisais pas.

« Comme tu me regarderais en ce moment si les lumières étaient allumées.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Je croyais que les Cullen se passaient de mots ?

_ J'adore le son de ta voix. Je pourrais t'écouter parler pendant des heures. Mais je pense que je ne t'apprends rien... »

Une nouvelle fois, mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge, coupé par l'intensité des émotions qui déferlèrent tout à coup en moi. Son pouce avait recommencé à caresser ma paume et j'avais envie que ses longs doigts partent à la découverte du reste de ma peau qui n'attendait qu'à être totalement incendiée par lui.

« Tu m'as regardée avec envie. Soufflai-je, les lèvres tout à coup sèches.

_ Et désir.

_ Et désir... Répétai-je, perdue entre mes souvenirs et le présent.

_ Je t'ai toujours regardée avec désir. Alors que tu dois être la dernière personne que je dois convoiter.

_ ... L'inverse est vrai, aussi. »

A nouveau, j'entendis son rire chaud.

Sa bouche ne devait se trouver qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres de la mienne. A une certaine distance de sécurité qui n'allait pas tarder à être franchie.

Dix ans cette année que j'attendais ça...

Mon Dieu, dix ans que j'avais cet homme ancré dans la peau, peu importait ce que je faisais. Peu importait ce à quoi je pensais. Il était en moi, de façon stricte et douloureusement réelle.

Pouvais-je aimer deux hommes en même temps ?

Mes doigts se resserrèrent convulsivement autour des siens.

Je ne devais pas me poser ce genre de questions.

Pas après dix ans.

Pas dans un moment pareil.

Si je n'avais pas été réellement amoureuse de Jasper, aurais-je pu accepter sa demande en mariage ? Serais-je aussi comblée entre ses bras ?

Il me comblait, oui. Mais Edward... Edward me rendait réellement vivante. Il me faisait vibrer alors qu'il ne m'avait jamais touchée. Un seul regard et j'étais totalement bouleversée.

« As-tu besoin d'autres mots puisque tu ne peux pas voir mon regard ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Même s'il ne pouvait me voir, je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation, les larmes me montant tout à coup aux yeux, douloureusement.

Mon cœur frappait fort dans ma poitrine et ma main serra plus étroitement la sienne, comme si une part de moi tentait de lui faire comprendre ce qui était en train de m'assaillir.

Ma main droite remonta le long de son bras jusqu'à sa nuque. Je le forçais à pencher la tête vers moi, à poser son front contre le mien, brûlant.

Nos souffles se hachèrent.

Ma peau était en feu, elle me picotait.

Des hordes de fourmis traversaient mes lèvres tremblantes.

Sa main droite se posa sur ma hanche et glissa jusqu'à mes reins, me collant définitivement contre lui.

Nous étions dans le noir, au bord du gouffre que nous avions laissé se creuser au fil des années. Nous étions sur un fil, prêts à nous perdre dans la brutalité de nos ressentis.

Maintenant que j'avais touché son corps, même de façon aussi superficielle, je savais que jamais il ne quitterait mes pensées. Il serait toujours là, plus fidèle que mon ombre, plus fidèle que mon chagrin face à la réalité.

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ? » Finis-je par lui demander alors qu'une larme coulait sur ma joue.

Sa main se fit plus pressante sur mes reins, son souffle se coupa imperceptiblement. Je venais d'avoir ma réponse par son silence éperdu.

« Isabella... Je t'attends sans espoir depuis plus de dix ans.

_ Tu enchaînes les femmes depuis plus de dix ans.

_ Elles ne sont rien. Tout ce que tu entends dans cette maison... n'est que le pale reflet d'une réalité erronée. Une illusion. Crois-tu que je pourrais dire à mon frère... »

Il se tut après avoir étouffé un nouveau juron, sachant pertinemment que ma bouche cherchait fiévreusement la sienne. Mais il dût mettre son visage hors de ma portée, voulant terminer cette conversation qui nous conduisait inévitablement à notre perte.

Je n'avais pas prévu ça.

Je ne voulais pas de douleur, je voulais juste... oublier quelques instants ma vie dans ses bras.

« J'ai toujours eu du respect pour mon frère. Même quand il m'a dit avoir trouvé la femme de sa vie et que je m'attendais à un autre nom que le tien.

_ Un autre nom ? Répétai-je sans réellement m'en rendre compte.

_ Alice. »

Contre ma volonté, mon corps se figea, à l'instar de mon cœur.

Alice Brendon, l'amie que nous avions en commun et grâce à qui nous nous étions rencontrés.

Elle avait quitté nos vies après la fin de nos études, mais si j'avais dû avoir peur qu'une femme compromettrait l'équilibre de mon couple, c'était bien elle. Je savais que Jasper ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférente même si elle s'était dit ravie de nous voir ensemble.

Et Jasper...

Jasper en parlait avec trop d'émerveillement au début de notre relation pour ne pas m'inquiéter.

Je m'étais même dit qu'il sortait avec moi pour la rendre jalouse... Jusqu'à la présentation officielle aux parents. Jusqu'à sa demande en mariage. Jusqu'à ce que ma vie devienne une suite de perfections. Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais jusqu'à maintenant.

« Pourquoi Alice ? Murmurai-je malgré moi alors que je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation.

_ Oh, je t'en prie, Isabella ! Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle.

_ ... Ça fait environ 7 ans que je ne l'ai pas vue.

_ Ça fait environ 7 jours que lui, ne l'a pas vue. »

A mon tour, ma main se figea dans la sienne.

Je tentai de le repousser légèrement afin de m'éclaircir les idées et de comprendre ce qu'il venait de me révéler. Mon mari me mentait ?

« Comment le sais-tu ?

_ Ne crois pas qu'il y aie quelque chose...

_ Comment le sais-tu ? Insistai-je d'une voix un peu sèche.

_ ... Je les ai croisés.

_ Croisés ? Mais Jasper n'a pas quitté New-York depuis plus de trois mois.

_ A New-York. Un soir, dans un petit restaurant du quartier chinois. On peut vraiment dire que le monde est petit. Ou que mon frère manque cruellement d'imagination. C'est moi qui lui en ai parlé.

_ ... Mais... Alice vit à Seattle. Je le sais par Rosalie, elle la côtoie de temps en temps.

_ Elle était en déplacement d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.

_ Et tu es venu à New-York sans nous voir ? »

Il émit un léger rire. Entre amusement et tristesse.

Sa main plaquée contre mes reins me caressa avec une tendresse qui me bouleversa, m'arrachant momentanément à toutes ces informations, tous ces sentiments qui me submergeaient.

Jasper me mentait.

Jasper voyait Alice.

Depuis combien de temps ?

« Je t'ai vue... Je te vois toujours quand je passe par New-York, même quand je n'y reste que quelques heures. Juste te voir... Te voir et j'ai assez d'énergie pour affronter les futures semaines. De façon fugace à ton bureau, quand tu sors de ton immeuble... Je pourrai attendre des heures cet instant précieux.

_ ... Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu me dis ?

_ Oui, Isabella... J'en ai parfaitement conscience. C'est sans doute pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu allumes la lumière. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir malheureuse.

_ Alors pourquoi ? »

Sa main se pressa fortement contre mes reins. L'autre quitta lentement mes doigts et voyagea le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour se poser sur mon autre hanche. Malgré moi, je frissonnai, la tête me tournant tout à coup. J'étouffai.

« Il fallait que tu saches. Répondit-il après un silence interminable.

_ Pour que tu détruises ma vie ?

_ Pourquoi es-tu venue, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi m'as-tu cherché ? Que cherches-tu, Isabella ? Je ne te crois pas aussi terne et superficielle pour rechercher le simple frisson de l'adultère, alors que veux-tu ?

_ Et toi ?

_ Ne réponds pas à mes questions par d'autres ! » S'agaça-t-il.

Je le repoussai fermement cette fois, la colère répandant sa lave froide dans mes veines.

Il y avait encore une minute, il me serrait dans ses bras, comme un amant avide de sa maîtresse.

Il y avait encore une minute, j'étais persuadée que mon rêve le plus fou allait se réaliser.

Et tout était en train de s'envoler en éclat.

La respiration sifflante, je cherchais à tâtons le loquet de la porte et l'ouvris.

Je ne pouvais plus rester ici.

J'allais rejoindre ma chambre, m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et prendre une très, très longue douche brûlante.

J'allais mettre cet aparté dans un coin de ma mémoire, là où probablement se cachait Edward Cullen la plus part du temps.

Et j'allais devoir penser à Alice et mon mari...

Je sortis de la pièce sans un mot, sans un touché de plus.

Je chancelai le long du couloir sur des jambes molles et tremblantes, me contraignant à m'appuyer sur le mur pour m'aider à avancer. J'allais atteindre le salon quand je fus à nouveau plaquée contre le mur.

Cette fois-ci, je le voyais. Ou plutôt j'entrapercevais son visage dans le clair de Lune qu'une vive émotion habitait. Ses mains posées de part et d'autre de mon visage ne me laissaient guère de chance d'évasion. Et son expression me poigna encore plus violemment que la fin de notre conversation. Aucun homme ne m'avait regardée de cette façon, comme si j'étais l'être le plus beau, le plus désirable de la planète.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau et je plaquai à mon tour mes mains sur son ventre dont les abdominaux se contractèrent pour le dissuader de se rapprocher encore plus de moi.

« Que fais-tu ? Me demanda-t-il sans que je ne sache s'il parlait de ma fuite ou de la position de mes mains sur son corps.

_ Tu le vois bien. Je vais rejoindre mon mari. Sifflai-je.

_ Nous n'en avons pas encore fini.

_ Oh que si, Edward. Je n'aurais pas dû te chercher. C'était une grave erreur que je mettrai demain sur le compte de l'alcool. Après tout, je peux sans doute me soûler au Champagne, finalement.

_ Si je ne t'avais pas parlé de Jasper et Alice, nous serions probablement en train de faire l'amour contre la bibliothèque à l'heure qu'il est. »

Malgré moi, je déglutis, écartant des images trop troublantes de mon esprit.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Répliquai-je, la gorge nouée.

_ Alors dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie. Je pourrais presque entendre les battements forts et rapides de ton cœur. Comment me l'expliques-tu ?

_ ... Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer. Sifflai-je en tentant de le repousser.

_ Alors pourquoi m'avoir avoué que tu me désirais, même à demis mots ?

_ Sans doute l'alcool.

_ Je ne te pensais d'aussi mauvaise foi. » Siffla-t-il à son tour en tapant du poing à côté de mon visage.

Les battements frénétiques de mon cœur m'empêchèrent de répliquer tout de suite.

Je me sentais mal tout à coup.

Mal de voir que mon monde pouvait s'écrouler en un rien de temps.

Je me croyais heureuse. Mais je me voilais tout simplement la face.

« Laisse-moi. Le suppliai-je presque d'une voix cassée.

_ Pour que tu ailles le rejoindre ? »

Je me glaçai au son de ton.

« Pourquoi ce ton si possessif ? »

Il émit un drôle de ricanement et finit par s'éloigner de quelques centimètres après un autre silence.

« C'est vrai. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Apparemment, il n'y a pas que toi qui as trop bu ce soir. »

Mes mains avaient quitté sa peau qu'elles touchaient indirectement à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Son parfum ne m'imprégnait plus comme quand il était contre moi. Et pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissions, son regard s'était fermé pour m'observer avec une glaciale indifférence.

Et mon cœur brisé était en train de s'amonceler au plus profond de moi.

Je le regardai une nouvelle fois, inspirai et me détachai du mur, sans plus un regard pour lui.

Quelque part en moi, j'espérais qu'il me retiendrait mais il ne le fit pas malgré son regard que je sentais peser sur ma nuque.

Je gravis lentement les escaliers, en automate.

Je ne regardai même pas celui qui, à l'étage, menait vers la salle aménagée sous les combles.

J'allais néanmoins vérifier que ma fille dormait bel et bien et restais un moment à la contempler, de nouvelles larmes menaçant de façon imminente de couler.

Je réfléchis à un prétexte qui nous pousserait à abréger notre séjour, craignant que sa vue ne me devienne insoutenable.

Je pensais aussi à Alice. Au « Ne crois pas qu'il y aie quelque chose... » d'Edward.

S'il n'y avait rien, pourquoi alors me le cacher ?

Je m'en voulus presque aussitôt d'être en colère contre Jasper, sachant pertinemment que je n'en avais pas le droit vu ce que j'imaginais avec son frère, que j'avais eu envie et que j'avais toujours désespérément envie de faire avec lui.

Jasper me mentait et je mentais ostensiblement à Jasper.

Notre monde de perfections n'était pas si parfait que cela, tout compte fait. C'était juste un joli leurre...

Sans un bruit, je regagnai ma chambre. Jasper n'était pas là, comme je m'y attendais.

J'allais donc dans la salle de bain, me déshabillai et me mis sous le jet puissant de l'eau brûlante. Fermant les yeux, je laissai quelques larmes s'échapper délibérément, puis au bout d'un moment, me mis à pleurer tout mon soûl.

Au milieu de mon désarroi, je crus entendre la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer rapidement.

Je n'ouvris même pas les yeux pour vérifier.

J'étais trop lasse, trop fatiguée, trop submergée pour en avoir la force.

Je plaçai mes mains tremblantes sur ma nuque et tentai de dénouer les nœuds qui s'y trouvaient, sans grand succès.

A nouveau, je crus entendre cette fois la porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrir. Et à nouveau, je n'ouvris pas les yeux pour vérifier.

De longs doigts écartèrent doucement mes mains, mirent de côté mes cheveux mouillés, et entreprirent de me masser la nuque.

Me retournant vivement, le cœur battant une nouvelle fois frénétiquement dans ma poitrine, je croisai son regard vert, à nouveau chaud et grave à la fois. L'eau qui ruisselait dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, sur son visage pale, sa grande bouche rouge.

Malgré moi, mes yeux voyagèrent sur ses larges épaules, son torse qu'une fine toison recouvrait, ses abdominaux légèrement travaillés, son sexe fièrement tendu.

Je plongeai une nouvelle fois mon regard dans le sien en une question muette et éperdue.

Ses yeux étaient avides, brûlants, me dévorant tout entière.

Puis soudain, ses lèvres pleines entrèrent en contact avec les miennes. Je fermai les yeux sous leur ardeur et leur intensité, mes mains partant à la découverte de sa peau.

Il me plaqua contre le mur de verre recouvert de buée, ses grandes mains enfermant mon visage, ses lèvres se faisant plus pressantes encore. J'entrouvris la bouche et sa langue l'investit aussitôt.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que mon monde bascula vraiment.

Quand je l'attrapai par les hanches pour le coller violemment à moi, lui rendant son baiser avec une ardeur qui n'était pas la mienne.

Je passai mes mains sur ses fesses dures, ses reins, son dos, ses épaules, pour repartir à nouveau à l'assaut de ses fesses.

Je l'entendis gémir ou bien était-ce moi, toujours était-il que nous nous collâmes encore plus l'un contre l'autre, mes ongles le griffant aux reins, remontant avidement le long de ses côtes pour se crocheter derrière son cou.

Ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes, m'arrachant un râle de protestation qui se transforma en soupir de plaisir quand il partit à l'assaut de mon cou. Ses main descendirent avec lenteur et j'aurais juré dévotion le long de mon cou, de mes côtes, jusqu'à mes hanches pour remonter et prendre mes seins en coupe.

Je gémis lourdement, mes hanches ondulant avec frénésie contre les siennes.

Je voulais plus. Terriblement plus.

Je ne pensais plus à notre conversation.

Je ne pensais plus à notre presque dispute.

Je ne voulais même plus savoir pourquoi il était là, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à passer outre mon refus.

Mes doigts se refermèrent sur sa verge lourde et malgré le son rapide de l'eau qui coulait, j'entendis le sifflement qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Il me souleva sans ménagement afin que je puisse nouer mes jambes autour de sa taille et repartit à l'assaut de ma bouche alors que ma main entamait un va et vient soutenu sur son sexe.

Sa main droite s'abattit sur mon sein gauche, m'arrachant un nouveau râle de plaisir.

Je m'arrachai à son baiser, le souffle court, les yeux clos, la tête en arrière, offrant mon visage au jet d'eau, les émotions et les sensations me submergeant.

Sa bouche glissa le long de ma gorge, dans la vallée de mes seins et se referma sur mon mamelon droit.

J'étouffai un cri, mes doigts se refermant convulsivement sur sa verge, lui arrachant un nouveau grognement.

Mon bas-ventre était en feu, mes jambes fourmillaient autour de ses reins.

Quand il titilla mon sein gauche, je plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux trempés, l'obligeant à relever son visage vers moi et plongeai ma langue dans sa bouche chaude et humide.

Il gémit et ondula à son tour contre moi, sa main droite toujours refermée sur mon sein gauche quand tout à coup, je sentis son autre main se faufiler entre nos deux corps.

Je m'arrachai à ses lèvres pour plonger mon regard dans le sien quand ses doigts effleurèrent mon clitoris et longèrent ses lèvres intimes.

Ses yeux étaient habités d'une lueur que je ne leur connaissais pas, d'une intensité inconnue. D'une intensité qui fit lever mon coeur jusqu'à ma gorge.

Ses doigts entrèrent en moi, me faisant gémir, nos yeux verrouillés les uns aux autres. Il les bougea avec lenteur et adresse, observant les diverses émotions qui évoluaient dans mes yeux et sur mon visage.

Mes mains glissèrent le long de son cou et mes ongles s'encrèrent dans ses épaules, allumant une nouvelle lueur dans son regard. Les lèvres tremblantes, je sentis la boule dans mon ventre grossir, me faisant onduler plus rapidement des hanches et quand la jouissance commença à me submerger, il retira ses doigts et entra en une seule poussée en moi, faisant exploser un milliards d'étoiles devant mes paupières qui se refermèrent sur l'instant. Il me pénétra encore deux fois et écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne, étouffant le cri étranglé qui sortit de sa gorge, me faisant jouir une deuxième fois, plus intensément que la première.

Nous restâmes un long moment figés dans notre position, plongés dans notre bulle.

Je réalisai petit à petit ce que je venais de faire. Et surtout avec qui. Et je trouvai ça merveilleux sur le moment. Merveilleux au point de vouloir recommencer.

Il finit par me laisser retomber lentement le long de ses jambes, l'eau coulant toujours sur nous, et posa délicatement sa bouche sur la mienne, avec une douceur qui me bouleversa autant qu'un troisième orgasme.

Il me caressa lentement le dos, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

Je mourrai d'envie de lui dire quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi.

Je voulus lui parler de Jasper, mais mes mots se coincèrent dans ma gorge.

Alors je l'embrassai à mon tour, lui faisant comprendre que c'était la dernière fois.

Il me serra contre lui, caressa une dernière fois mon dos, mes fesses, mes hanches, mon ventre, et s'écarta, comme à regret.

Nos yeux verrouillés, nous nous parlâmes en silence.

Il me désirait toujours, et il savait que moi aussi. Mais il savait aussi que c'était impossible.

Il posa ses doigts longs et légèrement tremblants sur mes lèvres gonflées, me sourit et sortit de la cabine de douche.

A travers la buée, toujours sous le jet d'eau, je le regardai se sécher et se rhabiller. Puis il s'en alla comme il était arrivé, sans un bruit.

Je me laissai tomber au sol, mes jambes repliées contre ma poitrine, le cœur battant douloureusement, réalisant à moitié ce que nous avions fait.

Au bout de longues minutes, je me lavai rapidement et sortis à mon tour. Je m'enroulai dans une grande serviette éponge, essuyai mes cheveux et les relevai en chignon, mes yeux débordant de larmes. J'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir son odeur enivrante sur ma peau.

Je finis ma toilette et regagnai ma chambre, toujours vide de mon mari. J'enfilai une nuisette noire et me glissai sous les draps froids après avoir éteint la lumière.

Mes larmes coulèrent pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

Je tremblai de la tête aux pieds sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'avais envie qu'il revienne et en même temps, je n'avais plus jamais envie de le revoir. Je sentais encore ses mains sur ma peau et c'est avec le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes, que je plongeai dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en trouvant le lit vide et froid, comme si Jasper n'avait pas passé la nuit avec moi. Je m'en félicitai, n'ayant pas très envie d'affronter son regard alors que les évènements de la veille m'assaillaient avec violence.

J'avais couché avec Edward.

Nous avions fait l'amour sous la douche, à deux pas de là.

Il m'avait embrassée avec passion, fait jouir avec ardeur.

Il m'avait fait vibrer comme jamais je n'avais encore vibré dans les bras d'un homme.

Je restai un moment étendue sur le dos, cherchant la force de l'affronter à son tour. Comment allai-je pouvoir les regarder dans les yeux ?

Je me sentais coupable en même temps que je me sentais heureuse et véritablement comblée.

Edward me désirait comme je le désirais.

Edward me l'avait avoué et prouvé...

Un léger grattement se fit entendre à la porte et la seconde d'après, une petite frimousse brune entra dans la chambre. Je me redressai en souriant, ouvrant les bras à ma fille, où elle vint se blottir.

« Bonjour, Maman.

_ Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as bien dormi.

_ Non. Ethan a ronflé toute la nuit. Grimaça-t-elle.

_ Il tient de son père. Souris-je.

_ C'est ce que m'a dit Tatie Rosalie.

_ Elle est déjà levée ? M'étonnai-je.

_ Ben oui... Il est pratiquement midi. »

Je sursautai et m'écartai en me levant d'un bond sous son regard rieur alors que j'ouvrai ma valise avec frénésie pour m'habiller.

« Midi ! Seigneur ! Ça fait au moins dix ans que ça ne m'est pas arrivé. M'affolai-je.

_ Papa a dit que ce n'était pas grave.

_ J'ai promis à ta grand-mère de l'aider à tout nettoyer ce matin.

_ Tatie Rosalie s'en est chargé. Elle a dit que tu travaillais beaucoup et que tu avais besoin de repos. »

Je laissai échapper un ricanement en enfilant mes sous-vêtements.

« Elle a un emploi du temps deux fois plus chargé que moi. Ce serait plutôt à elle de se reposer. Surtout qu'elle n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup. Ils ont discuté tard avec ton père.

_ Toute la nuit. »

Je me figeai en mettant mon jean, plongeant mes yeux dans les iris bleus d'Addison.

« Toute la nuit ?

_ Hmmm... Sourit-elle.

_ Tu veux dire... Qu'ils n'ont pas dormi ?

_ Hmmm... » Répéta-t-elle de plus en plus amusée.

Je marmonnai de plus belle et pris un pull au hasard dans ma valise.

« Que vont-ils penser de moi ?

_ Tatie aussi a dit de te laisser dormir quand ils sont rentrer de leur jogging.

_ Parce qu'en plus ils sont allés courir ? »

Addison éclata de rire devant mon air épouvanté.

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe en la soulevant par la taille, la faisant pousser un rire suraigu et descendre au salon.

Jasper était en train de discuter avec son père sur le canapé et ils ne remarquèrent même pas mon arrivée.

Mon estomac se contracta alors que je cherchai Edward des yeux.

« Papa ! Maman est réveillée ! » Fit Addison.

Jasper se tourna vers moi, de légers cernes sous les yeux et me sourit avec tendresse en se levant.

Je laissai s'échapper notre fille qui courra en direction de la cuisine alors que mon mari m'enlaçait pour embrasser rapidement mes lèvres.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Me murmura-t-il en m'observant, son léger sourire toujours scotché sur les lèvres.

Évitant son regard, acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« Addi m'a dit que tu ne t'étais pas couché. Fis-je sur le même ton.

_ Nous n'avons pas vu l'heure passer avec Rose.

_ Comme d'habitude. »

Il fit un sourire contrit en me caressant les reins.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas un reproche.

_ Pas du tout. C'est juste que je me sens affreusement mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ta mère. »

Et d'Edward.

Mon Dieu. Comment allai-je pouvoir le regarder en face, désormais ?

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous nous sommes occupés de tout.

_ Et une fois n'est pas coutume, Edward a mis la main à la pâte avant de partir. »

Je me figeai dans les bras de mon mari, mon regard allant jusqu'à mon beau-père.

« Il est parti ? Murmurai-je.

_ Très tôt ce matin. Il a reçu un coup de fil important. Il doit être à Sydney en fin de journée. » M'apprit mon père.

Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, j'acquiesçai en silence, la gorge nouée.

Il avait fui.

Au lieu de m'affronter à nouveau, il avait fui.

C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

« Ça va ? » Me demanda Jasper d'une voix inquiète.

Je relevai mon regard sur lui et m'en détourner rapidement avant de m'apercevoir qu'une larme avait couler sur ma joue.

« J'ai trop dormi. Mentis-je.

_ Ou pas assez.

_ Je t'assure que ça va. Je vais aller aider ta mère et ta sœur.

_ Il a laissé un mot pour toi. »

Mon cœur prit un rythme frénétique alors que ma bouche s'asséchait. Je lui lançai un regard éperdu.

« Sur la cheminée. Sans doute un remerciement en bonne et due forme pour le pull en cachemire que tu lui as offert hier. Il te remercie toujours en partant. »

Je détournai mon regard et le dirigeai vers l'âtre où une petite enveloppe blanche tenait en équilibre contre le conduit.

Les jambes tremblantes, je m'y dirigeai et décachetai l'enveloppe avec une frénésie que j'avais du mal à dissimuler. Et une nouvelle larme coula sur ma joue en lisant les deux mots sur le carton immaculé :

_Éternellement tien._

Je les regardai longuement en songeant que ça sonnait comme un adieu. Et me disais entre regret et déchirement qu'il était mieux qu'il en soit ainsi.

* * *

_Je mets du temps à vous donner de mes nouvelles, et en plus, ce n'est pas très joyeux._

_Je mettrai ça sur le compte du mois de Janvier qui pour raison personnelle, en dehors de mes problèmes de santé, est toujours un peu plus difficile chaque année à passer.  
_

_Ma chère bêta m'a suggéré de faire une suite, car selon elle, il y a un tas de possibilités... Peut-être plus tard. Je vous dis donc à très bientôt et merci encore de m'avoir lue. Bisous !  
_

_G.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir à toutes._

_Comme beaucoup d'entre vous me l'ont demandé, voici la fin plus sucrée de ce OS qui finalement sera un two-shot.  
_

_Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel enthousiasme de votre part, ça m'a vraiment boostée, et je sais que ma très chère bêta n'y est pas étrangère...  
_

_Je l'ai écrit beaucoup plus rapidement que le précédent, j'espère qu'il est tout aussi " bon " et vous donnera votre dose de rêve quotidienne.  
_

_Encore un grand merci. Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture et vous dis à très bientôt - je pense relativement tôt.  
_

_Auré : J'attends ta critique avec impatience et encore... Joyeux Noël ;)  
_

_Bisous et prenez soin de vous !  
_

* * *

Ne plus penser à lui.

C'était ma bonne résolution de cette nouvelle année.

La fin du mois de Janvier montrait de façon imminente le bout de son nez et je n'avais tenu ma bonne résolution que quelques secondes.

Une calamité.

Au cours de ces dernières semaines, je m'étais mentalement flagellée un milliard de fois pour avoir eu la douloureuse envie de l'appeler.

Je savais qu'après Sydney, il était parti pour l'Europe et d'après ce que m'avait dit Jasper, n'en était toujours pas rentré.

Mon mari soupçonnait l'existence d'une femme qui avait dû éveiller plus longtemps son intérêt. Et cette idée me rongeait, me bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur.

La jalousie que je n'avais pratiquement pas connue était devenue une compagne permanente que j'aurais bien aimé envoyer balader.

Je pensais trop souvent à lui. A ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

Ses mains, ses lèvres, sa bouche, sa peau collée à la mienne, sa respiration rauque... Son impatience. Sa dévotion.

Son amour inavoué.

Et je pensais trop souvent à lui avec l'ombre d'une femme que je n'arrivais pas à préciser.

Son rire électrisant, sa main se refermant sur ses reins... Sa possessivité. Son magnétisme.

Son presque adieu.

A cause de lui, je passais de plus en plus de nuits blanches, incapable de travailler ou de lire pour me changer les idées, incapable de m'intéresser à mes activités habituelles, m'occupant à peine de ma fille qui me l'avait durement reprochée la veille, quand je l'avais couchée.

J'écartais même Jacob, mon réconfort, mon précieux conseiller, de ma vie.

Je voulais juste sentir l'étreinte de mon mari, ressentir l'intensité des sentiments et des sensations qui m'avaient assaillie dans ses bras à lui.

Mais notre relation n'avait jamais été passionnelle. Elle avait toujours été simplement tendre.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Mais ce n'était tout simplement pas le tempérament de Jasper.

Ou, comme je me le disais de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, je n'avais pas su réveiller cette part en lui.

Depuis quelques jours, je me retournais de plus en plus sur notre passé.

J'essayais de trouver la faille, l'évènement qui avait fait qu'on en était arrivés là.

Je revoyais clairement la première fois que je l'avais vu dans le petit appartement d'Alice, assis sur le canapé en train de discuter avec elle, coupés du monde.

Il souriait car elle souriait. Il se tenait très près d'elle et ses yeux... Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat brillant, trop pur pour qu'elle ne l'aie pas remarqué.

Etait-il alors amoureux d'elle ?

N'avait-il jamais osé franchir un pas qu'il aurait passé tellement aisément ?

Je l'avais trouvé beau. Terriblement beau.

Blond doré, des yeux bleu métallique, une bouche bien dessinée, des traits fins, presque délicats, une voix chaude, très agréable à entendre.

Je ne me voilais pas la face j'étais tombée sous le charme de son physique avant tout.

Puis de sa douceur.

Puis de son aura.

Puis de sa personnalité.

Je l'avais trouvé parfait. Trop parfait pour être vrai.

Ce soir-là, nous avions pas mal discuté. Mais ses yeux allaient régulièrement vers Alice. Il était là sans être là. Il répliquait, argumentait, mais je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas totalement avec moi.

Et puis, il avait eu la gentillesse de me ramener chez moi.

C'était une période de ma vie où je me sentais seule : mes parents venaient de divorcer, je venais d'essuyer mon premier échec amoureux qui n'avait abouti nulle part et il était apparu dans le noir où je me trouvais depuis trop de temps déjà.

Pour moi, Jasper avait été une sorte de chevalier en armure, monté sur un somptueux étalon blanc, la lumière et le sauveur que je n'espérais plus.

Ce soir-là, devant la porte de ma résidence étudiante, j'avais fait une chose que jamais je ne me serais cru capable auparavant : je m'étais quasiment jetée dans ses bras.

J'avais eu craint qu'il me repousse.

J'avais été même persuadée qu'il allait le faire.

Et après un moment d'hésitation, il m'avait rendu mon baiser.

Longtemps, j'avais été persuadée d'être tombée amoureuse de lui à ce moment-là.

Car longtemps, le moment m'avait paru idyllique. Parfait.

J'étais persuadée d'avoir trouvé l'homme de ma vie.

Grâce à lui, j'avais retrouvé le sourire, j'avais réussi à combler complètement mes blessures, j'avais pu regarder la vie sous un nouvel angle.

Les doutes que j'avais eu sur d'éventuels sentiments envers Alice n'avaient plus obstrué mon esprit, et de vague connaissance, elle était devenue une amie. Elle avait été ma confidente. C'était même elle qui m'avait donné des conseils pour le séduire.

Maintenant, quand je repensais à tout ça, je me demandais si elle ne s'était pas en quelque sorte sacrifiée pour moi.

Elle le connaissait par cœur. Tellement mieux que moi par certains aspects.

Elle m'avait toujours dit avoir eu une enfance idyllique, ne pas avoir connu réellement le chagrin. Et elle m'avait toujours souhaité d'être heureuse. Que je « méritais » de connaître le bonheur. Et j'avais su que Jasper y contribuerait parfaitement.

La porte d'entrée de notre appartement s'ouvrit et se referma dans un léger claquement, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

Je repoussais l'album photos de nos dernières années de fac et celui de notre mariage.

Je me redressai sur le canapé et posai mon verre de vin rouge à peine entamé sur la table basse.

J'entendis Jasper se débarrasser de son manteau et de ses chaussures, puis il entra dans mon champ de vision.

Il posa sa mallette contre le bar, comme tous les soirs. Retira son blaser qu'il posa sur une chaise, releva les manches de sa chemise blanche et enleva sa cravate qu'il jeta négligemment sur sa veste.

J'étudiais ses gestes avec plus d'attention depuis que nous étions rentrés de chez ses parents.

Je tentais de faire naître cette boule de feu vif que faisait naître en moi son frère.

Il était toujours aussi beau.

De légères rides commençaient à creuser le coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche, quelques fils blancs parsemaient ses cheveux blonds mais le temps ne semblait pas avoir de réels impacts sur lui.

Il avait toujours cette aura magnétique.

La douceur se dégageait toujours de ses yeux quand il me regardait.

Et pourtant, depuis Edward, tout cela ne m'atteignait plus.

_Edward..._

Je déglutis en l'imaginant à sa place s'approcher de moi, le regard avide, tout en sensualité.

Ses yeux me déshabillant très lentement.

Le léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Les mots qu'il me disait sans les prononcer.

Et automatiquement, mes sens se réveillèrent. Le désir se propagea d'une façon hallucinante dans mes veines.

« Bonsoir, ma chérie.

_ Bonsoir... »

_Edward..._

Sa bouche entra lentement en contact avec la mienne.

Ma main glissa le long de sa nuque et remonta à la base du crane. Puis, je dessinai le contour de ses lèvres du bout de ma langue et il recula avec un rire légèrement nerveux, éclatant ma bulle de rêve.

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux et avisa mon verre de vin sur la table basse.

« Combien en as-tu bu ? » Me demanda-t-il en le saisissant pour boire une gorgée.

Sa question eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur moi.

« Pardon ?

_ Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas accueilli de façon si... chaleureuse.

_ Et l'idée te déplaît ? »

Il me contempla un instant, pensif.

Si j'avais accueilli Edward de cette façon, je serais déjà à moitié nue sur le divan.

Je déglutis et me levai afin d'aller chercher la quiche au saumon que j'avais mise au four et détournai mon regard en passant à côté de lui pour ne pas qu'il remarque mon amertume.

« Ne le prends pas mal, Bella. C'est juste que... J'ai pensé à un truc qui te fera plaisir et je voudrais vraiment t'en parler. Avant de passer à... autre chose de beaucoup plus agréable. »

J'allais poser le plat sur la table, devant la baie vitrée de notre salon et pris la salade sur le plan de travail.

Jasper s'attabla et me regarda une nouvelle fois pensivement.

Je restai silencieuse, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il m'avait blessée et me coupai une part de quiche.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne dans un geste de réconfort.

Presque aussitôt, mes muscles se détendirent.

Encore une des facettes de sa personnalité qui m'avaient séduite : la manière dont il effaçait mes soucis et mes blessures avec un simple geste.

Je pensais une nouvelle fois à Edward dont la prise était plus possessive et repris mon verre de vin à la droite de Jasper pour le vider presque d'un trait.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Désastreuse. Newton est sur mon dos du matin au soir. On a trois auteurs en retard pour la lecture des manuscrits et notre projet pour le catalogue du mois de Mars est en train de prendre l'eau petit à petit. Jake prend tout ça avec philosophie, comme d'habitude.

_ Tu devrais en faire autant.

_ Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament...

_ Tu aurais dû l'inscrire sur ta liste de bonnes résolutions. »

Je souris amèrement en le regardant se servir, me retenant de répliquer que toutes mes bonnes résolutions avaient toujours été au dessus de mes forces, particulièrement cette année.

« Tu sais bien que je les tiens jamais... Murmurai-je.

_ Tu devrais essayer... Et Addi ?

_ Chez Ben et Angela, comme tous les Vendredis soir. Sophia était ravie, tu imagines bien.

_ J'étais toujours ravi d'accueillir mon meilleur ami, à leur âge. »

Je souris une nouvelle fois et le remerciai après qu'il m'eut servie un autre verre de vin.

Avant les vacances de fin d'année, c'était le moment que je guettais toute la semaine.

Être seule avec mon mari, pouvoir parler de tout et de rien, décompresser.

A présent, notre routine me paraissait fade. Terne. Alors que j'en aurais adoré chaque instant avec Edward.

« Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Lui demandai-je après un long silence de contemplation.

_ De la Saint Valentin. » Me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je suspendis ma fourchette à quelques millimètres de ma bouche, le regardant avec surprise.

La Saint Valentin ?

Depuis combien de temps n'avions-nous pas fêté la Saint Valentin ?

« Ça fait longtemps... Fis-je prudemment.

_ Justement. Je voudrais... renouer avec les vieilles habitudes.

_ Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? »

Une étrange lueur passa dans ses prunelles bleues, qui s'effaça bien vite.

En presque un mois, je n'avais toujours pas eu le courage d'aborder le sujet Alice Brendon.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Quoi lui demander. Quoi lui reprocher.

S'il la voyait souvent. S'il avait une liaison avec elle. Ou s'il n'avait pas osé franchir le pas à cause de notre mariage.

Tout à coup, je me demandais s'il aurait été plus heureux avec elle qu'avec moi.

Si elle aurait su faire naître la passion entre eux, comme Edward arrivait si bien à le faire entre nous.

Et la réponse me parut plus qu'évidente...

« Non... Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Hasarda-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis près d'une semaine. »

Il se crispa à ma réponse. Je le remarquai au tic convulsif qui contracta quelques nanosecondes le coin de ses lèvres.

Ma gorge s'assécha et mon ventre se contracta.

Je repoussai machinalement mon assiette et me servis un nouveau verre de vin, sans le regarder.

« Tu es très occupée en ce moment. Souffla-t-il.

_ Ça ne veut pas dire que mon désir et mes envies sont en mode pause, Jasper. »

Il repoussa à son tour son assiette et s'adossa à sa chaise en poussant un long soupir.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix soudain fatiguée.

_ Certainement pas de la Saint Valentin.

_ Pourtant, j'avais une idée géniale.

_ Depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas fêté ce truc ridicule, Jasper ? C'était surtout le genre de rituels qu'affectionnait Alice. »

Je me figeai, à l'instar de lui.

Je n'avais pas voulu aborder le sujet de cette façon. Pas de façon aussi spontanée. Pas au bord du prélude d'une dispute.

En quelques secondes, son teint était devenu plus pale.

Il se leva, comme s'il ne tenait plus en place tout à coup.

Je le regardais arpenter notre salon sans bouger, sans même déglutir, la gorge nouée.

Nous y étions.

Après des semaines de non-dit, nous allions enfin mettre cartes sur table.

Mon cœur frappait fort ma poitrine.

J'avisai la bouteille de vin à présent à moitié vide et sentis mon estomac se soulever. Je détournai mon regard et me passai une main tremblante sur mon visage tout à coup fatigué.

Je l'entendis bouger quelque chose et machinalement, tournai mon regard dans sa direction. Il observait l'album fermé de nos dernières années de fac avec toujours cette étrange lueur dans ses yeux bleus.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? Murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

_ Tout. » Déglutis-je.

A nouveau, le tic convulsif crispa sa bouche.

« Depuis quand parles-tu avec Edward ?

_ Pardon ? » Murmurai-je à mon tour.

Il planta son regard dans le mien.

Il ne semblait pas furieux, ni même en colère. Il ne semblait même pas se douter de quelque chose, mais la culpabilité m'assaillit tout à coup.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu discuter avec lui, chez mes parents. Et c'est le seul avec Rose qui sait quelque chose...

_ Quelle importance ?

_ C'est lui qui t'a parlé d'Alice.

_ Tu m'as menti.

_ Non. A moins que tu considères que tu me mens chaque fois que tu déjeunes ou dînes avec Jacob sans m'en parler.

_ Je finis toujours par t'en parler ! Tu l'as vue il y a plus d'un mois et tu ne l'as jamais évoquée !

_ J'avais peur que tu réagisses comme ça.

_ Comme quoi ? M'agaçai-je.

_ Comme ça ! Comme une femme... jalouse. Possessive. Je n'ai pas le droit de voir une amie ? Fit-il sur le même ton.

_ Alors pourquoi t'énerves-tu ?

_ Parce que tu m'accuses à tort ! J'ai horreur de l'injustice !

_ Très bien ! Alors raconte-moi ! Était-ce la première fois ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

Il poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains.

Mon cœur battait toujours aussi vite et j'étais incapable de savoir pourquoi .

Si c'était la peur de la vérité ou une issue qui me permettrait de revoir Edward sans avoir de remords.

« Je voulais juste t'inviter à Venise pour la Saint Valentin. Murmura-t-il.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Venise, Jasper. Je voudrais qu'on crève cet abcès une bonne fois pour toutes. Je... Ça fait des semaines que j'y pense quasi continuellement... »

Ma voix se brisa alors que je sentais une larme couler sur ma joue.

Il releva vivement son visage, son instinct protecteur ayant repris le dessus.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Me demanda-t-il dans un nouveau murmure en me rejoignant.

_ ... J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces silences, Jasper. De toutes ces choses que nous nous ne disons pas. J'ai l'impression... qu'on passe notre vie à nous mentir.

_ ... Bella...

_ Laisse-moi finir ! »

Il acquiesça lentement en se laissant tomber à côté de moi, le regard dans le vide.

_ Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, ce soir-là chez Alice, j'ai été égoïste parce que je t'ai pris à elle.

_ Bella...

_ S'il te plaît !... Je sais très bien qu'il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre vous.

_ Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous.

_ Peut-être pas quelque chose de concret, mais il y avait quelque chose, Jasper. Quelque chose à la quelle tu te raccroches même après toutes ces années, et à la quelle elle doit tenir désespérément. »

Il essaya de prendre ma main, mais je la retirai et essuyai d'une main tremblante mes larmes.

« ... Tu n'y es pas du tout...

_ Alors tu n'es pas honnête avec toi-même. »

Il leva ses yeux vers moi. Ses yeux remplis d'émotions vives.

Il semblait perdu au milieu de mes paroles et de ses propres sentiments.

« Je t'aime. Me dit-il comme pour se convaincre.

_ Et je t'aime aussi. J'ai été très heureuse avec toi.

_ Été ?

_ Été.

_ C'est Edward ? » Me demanda-t-il après un silence.

Malgré moi, mes joues s'empourprèrent légèrement alors qu'il se redressait en me regardant toujours.

Je détournai mon regard, incapable de soutenir le sien, soudain.

« Rosalie avait donc raison. Murmura-t-il.

_ Que vient faire ta sœur là dedans ?

_ Ça fait cinq ans qu'elle essaye de me convaincre qu'Edward est amoureux de toi. »

Je le regardais à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? Murmurai-je à mon tour.

_ J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait une sorte... d'alchimie entre vous qui me dépassait complètement. Et Rosalie pense que c'est parce qu'il est amoureux de toi. Et ta réaction me prouve qu'elle n'a pas creusé assez loin. »

Je ne répondis pas et envisageai mon verre de vin malgré la nausée qui me tenait toujours.

« Nous pouvons nous sortir de là si nous sommes honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Soufflai-je.

_ Parfait. Qui commence ?

_ Et si... nous faisions un oui ou non comme quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ? »

Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres, ses yeux perdus dans de lointains souvenirs.

Il défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et acquiesça en silence.

« Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort. » Fit-il en se levant.

Il alla chercher une bouteille de Brandy avec deux nouveaux verres et revint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il nous servit et poussa doucement le verre face à moi.

« Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ? Me demanda-t-il en avalant une gorgée de son verre.

_ ... Oui. Tu l'as revue plusieurs fois depuis la fin de nos études ?

_ ... Oui. Quelque chose de fort ?

_ ... Oui... Tu m'as déjà trompée ?

_ Non. » Répondit-il en avalant une nouvelle rasade. « Tu l'aimes plus que moi ?

_ ... Je ne sais pas.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit à cette réponse, Bella. Et elle est trop facile.

_ ... Alors, je dirais oui. » Soufflai-je.

Il acquiesça en silence, les yeux toujours dans le vide, faisant rouler son verre entre ses mains.

« Tu as envisagé de me tromper avec elle ?

_ ... Oui. Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

_ ... Je crois que oui. »

Ma voix se cassa, des larmes obstruant ma vue.

J'étais en train de briser de façon consentante ma vie, posant des questions dont une part de moi ne voulait pas connaître les réponses. Et je faisais face à d'autres émotions que j'avais tenté de tout mon être de refouler.

J'avais la gorge nouée, le cœur tremblant, la tête qui tournait.

_Edward..._

« Le sait-il ? Me demanda-t-il après un moment.

_ ... Je ne pense pas.

_ Et tu m'as trompé avec lui ?

_ ... Oui. Jasper, je... »

Il leva la main pour me dissuader de continuer.

Il inspira profondément et se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Geste qui me rappela automatiquement son frère et qui me noua l'estomac de culpabilité.

« Ça ne s'est passé qu'une fois. Essayai-je de lui expliquer sans savoir si j'en étais vraiment capable.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas... Laisse-moi prendre pleinement conscience de tout ce qu'on a détruit, veux-tu ? »

Je le regardai réfléchir à travers mes larmes, me mordant fortement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lui dire combien j'étais désolée. Des mots inutiles et vains.

J'avais franchi une ligne qu'il n'avait pas franchie, même s'il m'avait avoué avoir eu envie de le faire.

J'avais été plus faible que lui.

Je ne le méritais pas.

Je repensais aux merveilleuses années que nous avions passées ensemble.

A notre fille qui allait être marquée à jamais par notre inévitable séparation.

Aux questions de la famille.

A Edward...

_Edward..._

Et malgré la douleur, mon cœur se gonfla d'une joie indicible... jusqu'à ce que les doutes de Jasper refassent surface dans ma conscience.

Et s'il tentait de m'oublier dans les bras d'une autre ?

Et s'il avait tiré un trait définitif sur moi ? Sur nous ?

" Qu'allons-nous faire ? "

La question de Jasper m'arracha momentanément à mes craintes.

Nos yeux se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Je n'avais pas envie de prononcer le mot que jamais je n'aurais cru dire avec lui.

Je soupirai doucement et passai une main tremblante sur ma nuque nouée.

" Tu vas refaire ta vie et être heureux. " Fis-je.

Refaire notre vie.

Après tout ce qu'on avait vécu.

Après avoir tout accompli sans aucune erreur.

Il acquiesça en silence, le regard toujours vide.

" Je te laisse l'appartement.

_ Ce n'est pas utile.

_ Je prendrai la maison au Texas. Je sais très bien que tu n'y tenais pas trop à la base.

_ Jasper, ce...

_ Bella. Nous allons... faire ça à l'amiable. Ce n'est pas comme si on se détestait. Ce n'est pas... comme si on n'avait plus projeté de se voir... Ce n'est pas... comme si on n'était toujours pas conscients des faits et de nos erreurs qui en ont découlé.

_ Tu veux... qu'on continue à se voir ?

_ Ça sera mieux pour Addison. Et Edward est mon frère. Nous n'aurons pas trop le choix.

_ Ta famille...

_ Sera ravie de le voir enfin casé. Mes parents et Rosalie t'ont toujours appréciée. Emmett t'adore. Il leur faudra juste... un peu de temps. "

Il soupira à son tour et revint se placer derrière moi.

Je quittai mon mari pour son frère.

Quelle femme faisais-je ?

Avec hésitation, il plaça ses grandes mains douces sur ma nuque et entreprit de dénouer les nœuds qui s'y trouvaient. Comme tous les Vendredis soir depuis des années.

De nouvelles larmes pointèrent au bout de mes cils et coulèrent doucement alors que mes nerfs se détendaient.

" Qu'avons-nous fait, Jasper ? Murmurai-je.

_ Tu as eu le courage de nous faire ouvrir les yeux.

_ ... Avec Edward...

_ Je sais, Bella. Me coupa-t-il.

_ Non, fis-je en me détachant de lui pour le regarder. Non, tu ne sais pas. C'est au delà des mots. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris. Ce lien... entre lui et moi...

_ Moi, je l'ai compris. "

Je l'observai un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne.

Oui... Il ne pouvait que savoir. C'était sans doute ce qu'il avait lui-même ressenti.

" Il est arrivé ce soir au Four Seasons. Si tu veux... "

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, me laissant la possibilité de choisir.

Edward était à New-York.

Edward était à deux stations de métro de moi.

" Tu veux peut-être que nous continuons à... discuter. Hasardai-je, déjà lasse de cette future conversation.

_ J'ai surtout envie de réfléchir pour le moment. Et j'aimerais... être un peu seul. Tu as aussi le droit d'être heureuse, Bella. Et même si je t'ai apporté une part de bonheur durant toutes ces années, je ne suis pas lui.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu le prendrais comme ça.

_ Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours plus ou moins su que ça arriverait.

_ Tu vas l'appeler ? " Demandai-je au bout d'un autre silence en faisant référence à Alice.

Il resta un moment immobile, de profil à moi, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et finit par acquiescer légèrement.

Je le regardais encore un instant et finis par sortir sans un bruit de l'appartement après avoir débarrassé la table et pris mon manteau et mon sac.

Dehors, la morsure du froid ne m'atteignit même pas.

Quelques flocons de neige tourbillonnaient autour de moi, de rares passants marchaient d'un pas précipité dans mon sens ou dans l'autre.

Je décidai de me rendre au Four Seasons à pied, histoire de réfléchir à tout ça.

Mon mariage était fini.

La vie de notre fille allait être brisée pour une erreur que nous avions commis par peur de nos sentiments.

Addison aurait dû être notre fille à Edward et moi. Mais j'avais été trop lâche, trop peu sûre de moi pour briser la bulle de confort et de sécurité que je partageais avec Jasper. Et je me rendais compte que la perfection n'était pas un but en soi. Qu'elle ne m'avait pas offert le bonheur que j'escomptais.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais devant l'imposante façade du Four Seasons.

Mon cœur s'emballa à l'idée de le revoir.

Il était là, tout près.

Sa voix, son rire, son regard brûlant, ses mains, sa peau... Tout ce dont je rêvais depuis que je le connaissais était désormais à portée de doigts. Et de façon merveilleusement réelle.

J'hésitai tout à coup à lui passer un coup de fil.

Jasper m'avait dit qu'il était là, mais il ne m'avait pas dit s'il était seul ou pas.

Je fermai un instant les yeux, cherchant ce lien invisible qui nous retenait l'un à l'autre, celui qui m'avait poussée à le chercher le soir du Réveillon, celui qui m'avait murmuré qu'il était tout près quand j'avais été déçue de découvrir la première pièce que j'avais ouverte, vide.

Il était amoureux de moi.

Il me l'avait dit mais je savais très bien que par amour, on pouvait commettre des folies. Et j'avais commis la plus magistrale de toutes.

" Isabella ? "

Mon cœur fit un raté alors que je rouvrais les yeux pour me retourner.

Un groom passa en courant entre nous pour accueillir le client qui se trouvait dans la limousine derrière le taxi d'Edward.

Il était là.

Seul.

Sans blonde pulpeuse accrochée à son bras.

Il portait un long manteau trois-quarts noir et une épaisse écharpe bleu roi : celle que je lui avais offert deux ans auparavant.

Tenant une mallette à bout de bras, me regardant comme si j'étais un fantôme, il m'observait comme s'il avait peine à y croire.

Un nouveau groom passa en courant entre nous, ce qui sembla le faire réagir.

Sans un mot, il m'attrapa par le bras, et me guida vers l'accueil de l'hôtel.

" Bonsoir. Suite 307. Pas de message ? Demanda-t-il en donnant sa mallette.

_ Non, Monsieur Cullen. Répondit la concierge en mettant la mallette hors de ma vue sous le comptoir.

_ Parfait. Et je prendrais deux plats du jour par le room-service. Tu as mangé ? " Me demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation sans répliquer, même si je n'avais pas faim du tout.

Il m'observa un instant et esquissa un sourire tremblant avant de me guider cette fois-ci vers les ascenseurs.

Malgré ce que nous nous étions dit avec Jasper, je me sentais mal à l'aise.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de ces films noirs, où l'héroïne allait voir son amant dans un hôtel de luxe, épiant dans tous les coins pour voir si elle ne reconnaissait pas quelqu'un ou si quelqu'un ne la regardait pas à la dérobée.

Un nouveau groom en livrée rouge nous accueillit dans la cabine en s'effaçant pour nous laisser monter. Et par chance, nous étions les seuls.

" Bonsoir, Monsieur Cullen. Salua le garçon en coulant un regard de biais vers moi.

_ Bonsoir, Jackson. Soirée tranquille ?

_ A part l'arrivée de Mc Gregor, soirée tranquille, Monsieur, merci.

_ Stephen Mc Gregor est descendu ici ? Il a pourtant une préférence pour le Scottish Loch. "

Le garçon, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années maximum, lui lança un regard mal à l'aise.

" C'est que le Scottish a changé de propriétaire, Monsieur. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Monsieur Mc Gregor n'en est pas du tout satisfait et a décidé d'établir ses quartiers dans notre établissement.

_ Smith doit être ravi.

_ Et comment, Monsieur ! Il nous a fait un topo de près de deux heures en début d'après-midi... Vous êtes arrivé, Monsieur.

_ Merci, Jackson. Bonne soirée. Répondit Edward en lui glissant un billet.

_ Merci, Monsieur. Bonne soirée également. " Fit-il en me regardant une nouvelle fois.

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur refermées, Edward laissa échapper un léger rire.

" On dirait que tu l'as ému. Me dit-il en avançant dans un large couloir éclairé d'une lumière tamisée.

_ Je ne veux pas savoir de quel genre d'émotion vous parlez, Monsieur. " Essayai-je de plaisanter.

Il rit une nouvelle fois, et s'arrêta devant la porte du bout du couloir. Il ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un pass mais ne pénétra pas à l'intérieur. Il s'adossa contre le chambranle et m'observa de longues secondes.

Une douceur et une chaleur indicibles se propagèrent dans mon corps, alors que je m'efforçai de soutenir son regard, mon sourire disparu.

Dieu, qu'il m'avait manqué.

Sa façon de me regarder, son attitude, sa voix, sa prestance...

J'étais amoureuse, désespérément amoureuse de cet homme-là.

Il me tendit silencieusement la main, que je saisis avec malgré tout, une certaine hésitation.

Des flashs de ce qui s'était passé entre nous dans la salle de bain chez mes beaux-parents me revinrent en mémoire avec violence et précision.

Son bras gauche se referma de façon possessive autour de ma taille, sa main droite enlaça nos doigts. Nos corps s'emboîtèrent et mes lèvres frémissaient déjà.

Ses yeux caressèrent mon visage avec dévotion.

Sa main gauche caressa doucement ma hanche.

Son autre pouce caressa doucement la base de ma main.

" Est-ce que je rêve ? " Murmura-t-il dans un souffle tremblant.

Pour toute réponse, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et posai mes lèvres sur les siens.

Son corps sembla se détendre complètement.

Je fermai les yeux pour savourer pleinement ce plaisir si longtemps réprimé.

Juste un effleurement... Et mon cœur sembla s'envoler.

" C'est fini. Avec Jasper. " Soufflai-je.

Sa main se figea dans la mienne, ses yeux illuminèrent d'espoir.

" Est-ce que je rêve ? " Me demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

J'esquissai un léger sourire et secouai la tête en signe de dénégation.

Sans un mot de plus, il nous fit entrer dans la suite et m'embrassa à son tour. Un baiser urgent, affamé. Un baiser de retrouvailles, qui me laissa pantelante.

Il m'entraîna ensuite vers le canapé où je me laissai tomber à ses côtés.

Il enleva son manteau, son écharpe et m'aida à faire de même. Puis il me proposa une boisson que je déclinai, sans le lâcher des yeux.

Ses yeux me déshabillèrent lentement et se posèrent sur mon alliance que j'enlevai aussitôt pour la poser sur la table basse.

J'entrepris alors le récit de ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, et que j'avais cru être la dernière après son départ précipité.

Il me laissa parler sans m'interrompre, me serrant étroitement contre lui quand il sentait que les larmes commençaient à me submerger, refermant sa prise sur ma taille quand j'évoquais mes sentiments pour lui.

" Il l'a enfin avoué... Et pour Addison ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas. Répliquai-je, la gorge nouée.

_ Il te la laissera.

_ Je n'en suis pas si sûre...

_ Je connais mon frère. Je sais qu'il te la laissera.

_ ... Je vais vendre l'appartement.

_ Et je vais envisager d'en acheter un. " Fit-il en me caressant le flan.

Je souris, me laissant aller à lui avec tendresse.

" Et tu m'inclus dans cet achat ? Soufflai-je.

_ Parce que tu es à vendre ? "

Je le frappai à l'épaule en esquissant un sourire.

" Je veux t'épouser le 7 Mai. " Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Mon cœur s'emballa : c'était la date de notre rencontre.

" Je ne te savais pas si romantique... Soufflai-je.

_ C'est toi qui me rends comme ça... Je t'aime. " Fit-il en m'allongeant doucement sur le divan.

Sa langue glissa sur ma lèvre inférieur me faisant gémir d'anticipation.

" Et le room-service ? Haletai-je en passant mes mains sous son blaser.

_ Ils laisseront les repas devant la porte. Jackson a dû sentir que tu n'étais pas une personne comme les autres... "

Je hoquetai quand ses longs doigts fins défirent la fermeture Éclair de ma robe.

Sa bouche voyagea sur mon cou alors qu'il m'enlevait ma robe et que la boule de feu vif que je cherchais désespérément auprès de Jasper ces dernières semaines naissait au creux de mon ventre.

Ses lèvres, ses doigts semblaient me découvrir.

Ils me parcouraient avec une lenteur quasi insoutenable, son souffle faisait frémir jusqu'à la chair de poule mon épiderme.

Je défis son blaser et sa chemise avec la lenteur qu'il tentait de m'imposer, gémissant de toucher sa peau chaude, gémissant de sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau.

Il défit ensuite mes bas, embrassant le haut de mes cuisses, l'intérieur de mes jambes, mes genoux, mes tibias, jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils et remonta sur le talon, le mollet, sur le creux poplité...

Je me tortillai dans tous les sens, ne sachant quelle position adopter, réclamant sa bouche dans de petits gémissements.

Il remonta le long de mon corps et m'offrit ses lèvres que je pris avec ardeur, plongeant mes mains dans ses cheveux et ma langue dans sa bouche.

Tout en l'embrassant, je le fis se redresser et me mis à califourchon sur ses hanches, enlevant complètement sa chemise, caressant les aplats de ses muscles pectoraux, de ses épaules, de son dos...

Un lourd gémissement sortit de sa gorge quand je commençai à me frotter à lui.

Je l'entendis plus que je ne le vis se débarrasser rapidement de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes, trop obnubilée par la peau que je prenais enfin le temps de découvrir.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur mes fesses, m'arrachant à sa bouche.

J'écartai légèrement mon visage du sien pour plonger dans l'abysse de ses yeux alors qu'il jouait avec l'élastique de mon shorty.

Ses yeux brillants, chauds, débordant d'amour.

" Je t'aime... " Murmurai-je.

Il m'embrassa à son tour et avant que je n'eus le temps de m'en rendre compte, nous nous retrouvâmes nus l'un contre l'autre, moites et frémissants.

" Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de moments comme celui-là... " Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en se frottant contre moi.

Pour toute réponse, je gémissais en m'arquant contre lui.

J'attrapai sa nuque et plaquai avec fougue ma bouche contre la sienne alors qu'avec mes jambes, je le forçai à me pénétrer.

Nous gémîmes en même temps et savourâmes l'instant l'espace de quelques secondes.

Les yeux dans les yeux, je sus que j'avais trouvé la vraie perfection.

Peu importait ce que les autres ou sa famille diraient.

Peu importait les jugements.

Il était l'homme de ma vie.

Le seul.

L'unique.

Nous fîmes longtemps, longuement l'amour.

Notre étreinte n'avait rien à voir avec la première.

Nous prîmes notre temps, repoussâmes les limites de la jouissance pour mieux l'atteindre. Et nous eûmes un orgasme fabuleux qui nous terrassa spontanément.

Longtemps après, son oreille posée sur mon coeur, ses mains se baladant paresseusement sur mes flans, mes mains dans ses cheveux, ma jambe droite autour de sa jambe, nous appréciâmes le silence.

" Je ne m'en lasserai jamais... Chuchota-t-il.

_ Moi non plus...

_ ... Mrs Perfect Isabella Cullen. "

Il releva son regard et me fit un sourire éblouissant, bouleversant d'amour.

Je lui rendis son sourire, émue jusqu'aux larmes.

Mrs Perfect Isabella Cullen...

Dans quelques mois, ça sonnerait encore mieux...

* * *

_Et voilà..._

_Je pars du principe que Bella et Jasper sont des adultes sensés, qui ont fait la même erreur et qui savent communiquer sans se cracher à la figure.  
_

_Une fin toute rose, j'espère pas trop, et sans trop de clichés, mais l'amour a été dépeint tant de fois qu'on ne sait plus trop quoi utiliser comme mot pour le décrire à force.  
_

_J'espère ne pas avoir trop bâclé cette deuxième partie parce que cette fois-ci, je l'ai faite qu'en 3 jours et vous remercie du fond du cœur de m'avoir lue et de l'amour que vous apportez à mes mots.  
_

_Merci ! xoxo  
_

_G.  
_


End file.
